


friendship forged in glitter

by stilinskihalefamily



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daycare, Alternate Universe - Kids, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Gen, Kid Derek Hale, Kid Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskihalefamily/pseuds/stilinskihalefamily
Summary: “You really need to start getting along with Derek, mischief.” Stiles’ mommy tells him on their way to her work. Stiles gets to go to work with her because she and Derek’s mommy run a daycare together.“But, mommy, he’s so mean!” Stiles whines, crossing his arms over his chest.Claudia sighs softly and turns around to look at Stiles after parking her Jeep. “I don’t think so, baby, but even so you’re five now. You're a big boy. So please play nice?” She asks him.“I’ll try.” Stiles says because his mommy is the best and he loves her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This started as not fic on Tumblr. I noticed some people asking for a actually fic of it so here it is... 
> 
> Not beta'd.

“You really need to start getting along with Derek, mischief.” Stiles’ mommy tells him on their way to her work. Stiles gets to go to work with her because she and Derek’s mommy run a daycare together.

“But, mommy, he’s so mean!” Stiles whines, crossing his arms over his chest.

Claudia sighs softly and turns around to look at Stiles after parking her Jeep. “I don’t think so, baby, but even so you’re five now. You're a big boy. So please play nice?” She asks him.

“I’ll try.” Stiles says because his mommy is the best and he loves her.

“Thank you, Stiles.” Claudia says, getting out and letting Stiles out.

*•*•*•*•*•*

Later that day Stiles goes to wash his hands before snack time. When he comes out he sees Derek hovering over his animal crackers. “Those are my animal crackers!” Stiles yells from across the room of the day care. He gets the attention of all the other kids in the room but he’s pointing at Derek. “Mommy, Derek is stealing my animal crackers!” He tattles.

“No, I’m not.” Derek says when Stiles, Ms. Claudia, and his mommy come over to their table.

Stiles grabs his crackers before Derek can steal more and glares daggers at him.

“Derek, honey. Did you steal Stiles’ crackers?” Talia asks, kneeling down in front of her son.

“No! I was giving him more since we had extras.” Derek tells her since it’s the truth. Stiles scoffs since he doesn’t believe it for one second.

“How many crackers did you have before you went to wash your hands, Stiles?” Claudia asks her son.

“I had five.” Stiles tells her, holding them up so she can count them.

Claudia counts them and looks at her son. “Now you have eight. Derek was telling the truth. I think you owe him an apology. Don’t you?”

“I guess..” Stiles mumbles, turning toward Derek. “I’m sorry.” He mumbles again.

“Like you mean it.” Claudia says.  
“I’m sorry I thought you were stealing my crackers.” Stiles says more sincerely.

“It’s okay.” Derek says as Stiles sits back down.

*•*•*•*•*•*

After snack time is play time. Stiles finds a really cute wolf plushie on the floor and starts playing with it. “That’s mine!” Derek yells, coming out of nowhere and tugging the wolf out of Stiles’ hands.

“I was just playing with him!” Stiles yells back, trying to tug the toy back from Derek. “Give him back!”

“No, he’s mine. I bet your hands are dirty and sticky.” Derek says, hugging his wolf and kissing it’s head.

“My hands are clean. Please let me play with him?” Stiles says, reaching for the toy but Derek moves away quickly before he can reach it. “Why are you always so mean?!?” Stiles yells, leading into him and Derek arguing.

“What’s going on over here?” Claudia asks with a sigh. Talia close behind her.

“Derek won’t let me play with his toy.” Stiles says right away.

“Well, it is his toy. It he doesn’t want you to play with it he doesn’t have to let you.” Claudia says gently. Derek sticks his tongue out at Stiles.

“And, you, you can share. Like your big sister shares with you.” Talia says, seeing Derek stick his tongue out.

Derek pouts and nods his head. “Okay, I’ll share.” He promises his mom.

“I’ll get my toy fox and they can play together!” Stiles says, running off to get his toy. Claudia and Talia leave them to hopefully play in peace.

*•*•*•*•*•*

“So Mommy was telling me you promised to get along with Derek today.” Stiles daddy says at dinner. “She also told me that you got in a fight with him two times after that promise.”

“He was being mean.” Stiles says, getting a the same look from his mommy and daddy. It’s the look they give him when they don’t believe him.

“Derek was giving you extra crackers and you yelled at him. Who do you think was being mean then?” Claudia asks.

Stiles crosses his arms. “He didn’t let me play with his toy.” He says, ignoring his mom’s question.

“If it was your Star Wars action figures would you let him play with them?” Noah asks.

“Dad, it’s not the same thing!” Stiles says. “I’ll be nicer once Derek is nicer.”

Claudia looks over at her husband and shakes her head with a shrug. She’s not too worried. Stiles and Derek will be around each other for awhile so she’s sure they’ll find a way to get along.

*•*•*•*•*•*

Later that week is Arts & Craft day, Stiles’ favorite day. He looks down at his picture but it doesn’t look finished. “I need glitter.” He says to himself.

“Mommy, can I have the glitter?” Stiles asks but his mommy is too busy helping the new girl Harley. “Nevermind, mommy, I’ll get it myself.” He tells her, running over to the cabinet.

Stiles knows where everything is and the glitter is on the top shelf of a tall metal cabinet. He starts climbing it because his picture really needs glitter. Right when he gets his fingers around the bottle of glitter his foot slips on a piece of construction paper.

“Stiles!” Derek yells, catching Stiles before he hits the ground. The bottle of glitter Stiles was holding falls over them and covers both boys head to toy in blue and orange glitter.

“How did you do that?” Stiles asks, looking at Derek in awe. He was all the wasn’t anywhere near Stiles when he started falling but somehow caught him. “You were so fast! And strong! I wouldn’t be able to catch someone.”

Claudia comes running over since she saw Stiles falling. “Oh, my God! Stiles, what have I told you about climbing!” She says, patting him down to make sure he’s okay.

“I know, mommy, but Derek caught me!” Stiles says, grinning at Derek. “He saved my life. I’m gonna be eternally grateful.”

“Me too.” Claudia says, giving Derek a big hug.

*•*•*•*•*•*

“I’m going to the bathroom. Don’t follow me.” Derek tells Stiles since he’s been following him everywhere since he caught him a few weeks ago. He even tried to follow him into the bathroom a few time which is why Derek told him not to.

“Fine.” Stiles says, going to play with his bestest friend Heather until Derek is done. It’s only few minutes later when he starts hearing the biggest meanie ever Jackson.

“Hey, Derek! Did you bring carrots today?” Jackson says, snickering.

Derek nods, not getting that he’s being made fun of. Carrots are his favorites. “Told you.” Jackson says, elbowing his friend Theo.

“Of course the bunny brought carrots, Jax. That’s all they can eat.” Theo says.

Derek’s eyebrows go together and he cocks his head. “The bunny?” He says still not getting it.

“Yeah, you’re the bunny. Get it? Because you have big bunny teeth!” Jackson says before he and Theo start giggling.

Derek blushes and covers his mouth.

“You shouldn’t make fun of people.” Stiles says, coming over and standing in front of Derek.

“Oh, yeah? What are you gonna do about it, _Mischief_?” Jackson asks, making fun of the nickname his mommy gave him.

“This!” Stiles yells before punching Jackson right in the jaw. It hurts his hand but he makes sure Jackson doesn’t notice. It’s easy to do because Jackson starts crying and runs over to Claudia.

“Stiles punched! He has to get in trouble!” Jackson says, thinking just because Stiles is her son he won’t.

“Jackson was making fun of Derek!” Stiles says, defending himself.

“Okay, okay.” Claudia says, sitting them both down and getting both sides of the story. “Well, it sounds like you were both in the wrong. Jackson, you know we don’t allow bullying. And, Stiles, you can’t go around hitting people.” She tells them before putting them in separate time out corners.

“Thanks for sticking up for me.” Derek whispers, sitting down next to Stiles in his time out corner.

“It’s okay. I like your teeth.” Stiles says, blushing a little.

Derek blushes too and reaches over to hold Stiles’ hand which starts to feel better, like magic.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
